RepeaterNodeNots
TableOfContents Category:Sasecurity back to http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Sasecurity With many laptops, you must set the file system type to LBA in BIOS to get Linux to work. Even some desktops require it. YMMV >We have in interesting problem that appeared a couple of days ago.> >I noticed that the ICMP traffiw was getting a little high so I build a>ram disk and installed iptraf to see what was going on.> >After running up iptraf I could that someone had assigned themselves a>static IP and appeared to be pinging the network pretty hard, I'm not>going to rule out the possibility that they are infected with a virus>but the simple fact is they have chewed through a far wack of bandwidth.> >On doing an ARP I found their mac address and did a sigspy so as to>estimate where they may have been. but was not really able to get a very >good idea.> >It then occurred to me that SIGSPY is a passive signal level scanner and I was wondering if it would be possible to set up a separate machine and>use sigspy to triangulate the location of the offending system. I had>tried to install knoppix on my system but for some reason my laptop>fails to load it.> >What would be nice is a bootable CD that has the relevant tracking tools>so as to sniff the packets and requests from a client and look at the>relevant signal levels. has anyone come across such a system? -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Answ: I have been doing some work on VoIP and using SIP Telephony. I haven' started using SIP over LW as of yet however the problem of not getting a message sound like the SIP telephone requires an upgrade and that you have to open the ports up in your router. Try to connect and get your SIP client working through your router first, not using LW. When it works then try adding the mesh. In the advent that you have done this and are still having problems please recheck your configuration and ensure that you have followed the direction as per Jon's instructions. I too was having the same problem and found that my router changed the DHCP on me and the ports that I opened for a specific address went astray. So I had to reconfigure the Client to a static IP and change the ports on the router accordingly. Ques: I have seen a few messages stating that incoming calls are failing due to what seems to be a IP address Leasing/DHCP issue.Has anyone else had this problem and/or have any fixes been created and successfully applied that overcome the problem. It seems to me the only way at the moment is run end users with a Fixed IP address and discard the use of DHCP ?? -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ques: I've been trying to set up a mesh network with Linux PCs and notebooks. The >mesh gateway works fine and clients can very easily get Internet access from >it. Problem comes when I tried to set up repeater nodes though. > >From the Locustworld.com FAQ it said I only have to boot a PC with the >MeshAP CD to make it a repeater node. But when it actually boots up, it >prints "No uplink connectivity" in tty1. >Running "route -n" and cat /proc/aodv/route_table shows two routes to >the gateway (the 1.x.x.x route and the 11.x.x.x route - I've modified >10.x.x.x to 11.x.x.x on both nodes since my office LAN uses 10.x.x.x), yet >no default route (i.e. 0.0.0.0/0) is pointed to the mesh gateway. Putting a client machine in range of the repeater will give it a 192.168.x.y IP and a default gateway pointing to the repeater. Opening a web browser on that client shows the LocustWorld login screen with a no uplink warning. I've tried fiddling with both the repeater and the gateway nodes but had no luck. Could someone kindly provide a hint on what went wrong in my situation? Thanks. Answ: I suspect that you haven't changed everything that needs changing to move to the 11.x.x.x network. The meshbox can deal with the DHCP address given to it being a 10.x.x.x address, but it won't necessarily allow its clients to connect to other addresses on that subnet. However, they should be able to access the internet. Try running with default settings before tweaking things - makes it easier to debug problems. Also, check which version you are running with the MeshAP CD - I seem to remember that the bootable CDs are very old. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- adsfsadf > Up till now we have had a file server connected into our system via >the same hub as the gateway MeshAP and the Aramiska Backhaul; DHCP >from Aramiska Arc, so we could call it from anywhere in the Mesh >with 192.168.2.2 now we need to move it. > >But I have forgotten ( if I ever knew) how to connect a server into >the system via a dedicated MeshAP so that we can access it from >within the system ( I know how to plug it in etc but how do we call >it etc ..) > >File server <-Ethernet->Mesh box ~~WiFi~~ Mesh Network > >any help or pointers would be appreciated > >Phil For mapping specific ports: http://live.locustworld.com/tracker/wiki?p=UsingPortMappings For exposing the whole host: http://live.locustworld.com/tracker/wiki?p=UsingHostMappings&1115471066 MeshAPuser Odd UDP/ root server traffic on non-communicating node Yea. I had the same trouble when I was testing the SIP module out. I beleive it is the Lock To Gateway setting or updating software version that fixed it. UDP traffic Odd UDP/ root server traffic on non-communicating node Hi, anyone out here seem this before? A wireless repeater node (1249 firmware) won't ping out or check in anymore, when ssh'd into and netstat -nr, a great many DNS lookups to various root servers show up. BTW this unit has the SIPproxy installed. Any ideas? Thanks... NetStat dump: } We found the problem- the repeater box had been changed in Wiana to "always gateway" mode. The DNS lookups were probably the result of users trying to surf unsuccessfully. But the larger question is- why the change in the Wiana settings? We didn't do it, and this is the second time a critical parameter in this particular mesh network has been "magically" changed. Has anyone else seen this kind of thing?